Eternally (Türkçe Raura One-shot)
by EcemErdal
Summary: Koca gözlerini benimkine dikti ve tam da ihtiyacım olanları söyledi; ayrıca o an bilmesem de ileride ihtiyacım olacakları. "Unut gitsin, biz her zaman beraberiz, Ross. Böyle de kalacağız. Sonsuza kadar." Gülümsedim. "Söz mü?" "Söz."


**Y/N: Bunu uzun zamandır paylaşmak için saklıyorum, diyebilirim. Biraz uzun sayılır. Ve biraz farklı. Sanki onun ağzından yazdığım için biraz daha samimi olmak istedim. Gençliklerini yansıtan bir sürü geçiş falan var. Her neyse. İyi okumalar. :)**

* * *

Hayatımın bende en çok aklımı kaçırma isteği uyandıran anlarından birinde hapsolmuştum.

Birazdan ilk röportajımı verecektim.

O an orada heyecandan buz tutmuş ellerimi ovuşturup sakince nefes almaya çalışırken beni teselli eden birkaç şey vardı.

Hayallerimi birer birer gerçekleştiriyordum. Birkaç ay içinde hayatım olağanüstü derecede değişmişti. Bu harikaydı. Ve ilk unsurdu.

Beni teselli eden diğer unsur ise yalnız olmamamdı. Ya da ben öyle sanıyordum. Aslında o an yanımdaki ondan başka biri olsaydı bu kadar işe yaramazdı -öyle düşünüyorum. Bu yüzden, sanırım gerçek sebep _o'_ydu, yalnız olmamak değil.

O, kim olduğunu az çok tahmin edebileceğiniz üzere, benim ne kadar _ölmek üzere_ olduğumu fark etmişti. Ablasıyla buradaydı ve ben de en büyük ağbimle. Ama aslında kardeşimi umursamıyordum –üzgünüm. Bana pek yardımcı olmuyordu. Takmıştı güneş gözlüklerini, her zamanki gibi havalıydı. Ben ise titriyordum. Ben, şu bulunduğumuz zaman dilimi içinde, bu yazıyı yazarken, milyonlarca hayranı olan Ross Lynch, diğer bir zaman dilimi içinde _titriyordum_.

Dört paragraf önce de bahsettiğim gibi gerginken edindiğim alışkanlıklardan birini yapmaya devam ederken, ovuşturduğum ellerimin üzerinde yumuşak, sahip olduğum her hücremde _sadece onun yaymış olduğu vücut ısısından dolayı olmadığını bildiğim_ bir yanma hissettim. Başımı ona çevirdiğimde destek verici gülümsemesi yüzünde belirmişti. O anı da diğerleri gibi hiç unutmayacağım.

Ben daha nasıl davranacağımı bilmiyorken o nasıl bu kadar sakin görünüyordu? Şüphesiz, bu sektörde benden daha tecrübeliydi. Onunla tanıştığım ilk gün internetten adını aratıp saatlerce araştırma malzemesi aradığımdan ya da bulduğum her kısa filmini izlediğimden falan değil yani. Hiç de değil.

Şey, evet. Nerede kalmıştık?

Elleri hala benimkilerin üzerindeydi.

"Sakin ol."

Derin bir nefes aldım ve gülümsedim, "Ben çok sakinim." O zamanlar oyunculukta iyi değildim, tabii. Yalancılıkta yani. Ama her nasılsa, insan çabuk öğrenen bir mekanizmaya sahip.

Bunun koca bir yalan olduğunu anlamış olacak ki, "Tabii. Surat ifaden de tam olarak bunu söylüyordu."

Pes ettim. Her şekilde kazanırdı. "Pekala."

Hala temasta olan ellerimiz beni hiç tahmin ettiğim gibi gerginleştirmiyordu. Hiç rahatsız da hissettirmiyordu. "Sadece biraz. Aslında saçmalayacakmışım gibi hissediyorum. Röportaj boyunca yanımda dursan olmaz mı?"

Biraz sıcak olmuştu tabii ama o Laura'ydı. En yakın arkadaşım. Onunlayken bende bütün bu etkileri yaratıyordu ve bunların hepsi uzun zaman fark edemediğim örtülü hisler ortaya çıkana kadar _en iyi arkadaş_ sebebinin altında gizemini korumaya devam etti –nereden bilebilirdim, 15 yaşındaydım.

Gözleri daha da yumuşadı. "Bunu yapamayacağımı biliyorsun."

Laura Marano. En yakın arkadaşım. Bir sürü ilkimi oluşturmuştu ta o zamanlar bile. Saysam bitmezdi; hala da öyle_. _Ve şimdi ilk röportaj da bunların arasına karışıyordu.

Elimi bıraktığında hafifçe hissettiğim eksikliği önemsememeye çalıştım ve derince iç çektim.

Koca gözlerini benimkine dikti ve tam da ihtiyacım olanları söyledi; ayrıca o an bilmesem de ileride ihtiyacım olacakları. "Unut gitsin, biz her zaman beraberiz, Ross. Böyle de kalacağız. _Sonsuza kadar_."

Gülümsedim, kalabalığın gürültüsü kırmızı halıda hala beni bastırıyordu ama sadece onun duyabilmesi önemliydi zaten. "Söz mü?"

Yüzünü benimkini yansıttığını düşündüğüm, büyükçe bir gülümseme kapladı. "Söz."

Vanessa'yla röportaja gitti ve ben çok daha iyi hissediyordum. Beni sakinleştiriyordu.

Sadece birkaç aydır tanıyordum onu ve daha önce bu kadar kendim olduğumu hatırlamıyordum. Her nasılsa, Laura'yla konuşurken başka biri gibi davranmam gerekmiyordu, havalı olmak zorunda değildim ve o, bu halimi seven tek kişiydi.

* * *

"Ross!"

Adımı duymamla yeni daldığım uykumdan uyanmam bir oldu. "..H-ha? Paydos mu?"

Bana ölümcül bir bakış atıp, "Hayır, değil. Bu gece buradayız, çekimler sarktı, hatırla?"

Beynim tekrar çalışmaya başladığında hala onun giyinme odasında olduğumuzu ve başımı elimde olmadan koluma yaslayıp uykuya dalışımın üzerinden henüz sadece yarım saat geçtiğini fark ettim.

"Beni uyandırırsın." Ve bununla beraber aniden uyku pozisyonuna geçmiştim ki tekrar:

"SISKA KIÇINI KALDIR VE KİMYA ÖDEVİME YARDIM ET, BAY LYNCH."

Tamam, _yine_ pes ediyordum. Bunu da onun kazanacağı belliydi, aynı _diğerleri_ gibi. Aksi takdirde suratıma bir öncekinde yaptığı gibi hiç de _etik_ bulmadığım ve sette beni oldukça küçük düşürücü konuma getiren -bunun hakkında iki gün gülmüşlerdi- resimler çizerdi. Ya da son hit Taylor Swift şarkısını hoparlöre verip beni uyandırmaya çalışırdı. Üstümde zıpladığı zamanları saymıyorum. Tanıştırayım, bu kız benim en iyi arkadaşım.

İşte tam da bu sebepler yüzünden –aslında biraz da o çalışırken uyumaya içim el vermemişti– gözlerimi açtım, koltukta tembelce ona yanaştım ve test kitabını görmemle az önce belirttiklerini hatırlamam bir oldu. Sesim umutsuzluk dolu, "Hadi ama Laura. Kimyadan nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun."

Laura gözlerini devirdi. "Ross. Sen matematik ve biyolojiden, ayrıca fizikten ve coğrafyadan da nefret ediyorsun."

"Fiziği seviyorum bir kere."

"Hayır, sevmiyorsun. Uçakların ilgini çekiyor olması fizikten hoşlandığın anlamına gelmez, akıllı."

"Her neyse," dedim bu sefer ben gözlerimi devirerek. "Ayrıca bunlar işine bile yaramayacak."

"Nereden biliyorsun?"

"Çünkü bizim işimiz sanat, Laura. Ve bu durumda geleceğinin ne olduğu çoktan bellidir."

"Ve birimiz hala okuldan mezun olmaya çalışıyor."

"Zamanında benimle ev eğitimini kabul etseydin şu an ikimiz de uyuyor olurduk."

"Ne büyük kayıp."

"Gece yarısına kadar çekimi olan iki insan için büyük kayıp."

"Bence konuşmayı bırakıp çözmeye başlamazsan kayıp daha da büyüyecek."

Ona dil çıkardım. O da saçlarımı dağıttı ve sorulara odaklandık. Tabii, daha çok o odaklandı. Ben farkında olmadan onu izliyor, bir yandan uçlarına doğru sarılaşan saçlarıyla oynuyordum.

Başını kaldırıp bakıncaya kadar ikinci sezon için saçına yaptıkları -adını bilmediğim- bu değişiklik ve onda yarattığı farklılığın büyüsüne kapılmıştım. Gözleri benimkiyle karşılaştı.

Sadece gülümsedi. "Son zamanlarda saçlarımla ilgili takıntının sebebi nedir, acaba?"

Ben de gülümsedim. Yüzümde hayranlık uyandırıcı bir ifade olduğuna emindim, ama o an engel olamadım. "Onlar neredeyse sarı; ve çok yumuşak ve güzel."

Güldü. "Tamam, bu çok tuhaftı. Teşekkür falan mı etmeliyim bilmiyorum."

"Teşekkür etmek istiyorsan uyuma teklifimi gözden geçirebilirsin."

Laura bir süre durdu. Test kitabına baktı, sonra bana ve sonunda başını iki yana sallayıp, "Bu sefer kazanmana izin vereceğim, Rossy Shor."

"_Rossy Shor_? Cidden mi? Bu bir yıl içinde bulduklarının en kötüsüydü."

Gülmeye başladı, "Aslında bunu üçüncü ay falan bulmuştum."

"Ve söylemek için doğru zaman tam da buydu," dedim düz bir ses tonunda. Laura da aynı şekilde, "Kesinlikle."

Esnedim. Ve ardından Laura da esnedi. Sırıttım. Onda kötü etki bıraktığımı söyleyen bir bakışla bana cevap verdi. Ben de öyle de olsa beni sevdiğini anlattım gülümsememle. Sözsüz de anlaşabiliyorduk. Ama o an bunun için çok yorgundum. Ve o da yorgundu, biliyordum. Tüm sabahı okulda geçirmişti ve ara vermeden çekimlere girişmişlerdi.

Kucağındaki test kitabını alıp karşımızdaki masaya bıraktım ve bu sefer az öncekinin aksine koltukta arkama yaslanıp onu da yanıma çektim.

Kolum onun etrafında, başı göğsümde, dar koltukta bir şekilde rahatımızı bulmuşken tekrar otomatik olarak saçlarıyla oynamaya başladım ve gülümseyip burnunu tişörtüme bastırdı.

Güldüm. "Bunu yapmayı seviyorsun, değil mi?"

Başını kaldırmadı ama sesinde yorgun gülümsemesini duyuyordum. "Sen her zaman güzel kokuyorsun çünkü."

Yavaş yavaş uyku bastırıyordu ve nedenini bilemediğim bir şekilde aşırı rahattı. Biz her zaman böyle uyurduk, belki bu yüzden rahat gelmiştir. Alışkanlıktan belki.

Fısıldadım, "Ben de tam şu anda aynı şeyi düşünüyordum."

Muzipçe güldü, ama hala yorgundu ve uykulu sesi her ne kadar o an beni sinir etmek için kullansa da çok sevimliydi. "Neyi, her zaman güzel koktuğunu mu? Ah, Ross. Bay Yürüyen Ego."

Gözlerimi devirdim, şu an göremeyecek olsa bile. "Bunu yapacağını biliyordum."

Tekrar güldü. Ve sessizlik. Ve kolunu gevşekçe belime doladı. Saçları burnumu gıdıklıyordu ama harikaydı.

Onlarla oynamayı bıraktım. Elim hala güzel buklelerin arasında dolanmış, bu sefer hareketsizce duruyordu.

16 yaşımızda, yaşımızla ironik bir şekilde insanların ne diyeceği ya da düşüneceği umurumuzda değildi. Hiç olmamıştı ve bunu; bu halimizi, bu yakınlığı çok seviyordum.

Hep de sevmiştim.

* * *

"Bana bu gruptan haberin olduğunu söyle."

Verdiğim albüme bakıp güldü ve piyanoya dönüp albümün en iyi şarkısını çalmaya başladı. Bunu _gerçekten_ yaptı. Ve ben orada durdum.

Laura'nın harika çaldığını biliyoruz, ama doğruyu söylemeliyim, bu kadar şaşırtıcı olmasına hayrandım. Onu _ben bile_ tahmin edemiyordum.

Beni daldığım boşluktan kurtaran da o boşluğa sürükleyen kişi olmuştu, "Ross?"

Ona dönünce sırıttı, "Beni incelemen sona erdiyse yanıma gelip biraz çalışır mıydın?"

Kızarmama engel olmaya çalıştıysam da suratım yanıyordu. Lanet. Gözlerimi devirip güldüm, "Müzikten dolayı oluyor o. Sanki bilmiyorsun, Laura."

"Pekâlâ, iyi bir oyuncu kötü bir yalancı. Sana inanacağım."

Duyduğum müzik bu kadar canlı olduğunda dalıp gittiğimi biliyordu. Ama bu seferki sebep o'ydu, bunu da biliyordu. Benim hakkımda _her şeyi_ biliyordu.

Bu durumda rahatsız olmam gerekirdi. Ama tam tersi, tuhaf bir şekilde bana iyi hissettiriyordu bu gerçek.

"Çünkü Walk The Moon harikadır, Lynch."

"Hı?"

Laura gülmeye başladı. Kafamın içinde kendime bir tokat atmak zorunda kalmıştım. Yine aynısı olmuştu. Çok aptaldım. Toparlamaya çalıştım.

"Evet evet. Bu yüzden sana o albümü göstermiştim. _Marano_."

Yanına oturdum ve bir şeyler daha çalmaya başlamıştı. Anna Sun'dı, tanınmayacak gibi değildi. Ona katılırken şarkıyı mırıldandım.

Benim sesimi beğendiğini söyledi.

Bir şarkıcı olduğumu ve beğense iyi olacağını söyledim.

Omzuma vurup güldü ve küçük bir bok olduğumu söyledi.

Ben ona gülümsedim ve sesine aşık olduğumu söyledim.

Abarttığımı düşünüyormuş; gözlerini kaçırdı.

İnanın, hiç de abartmıyordum.

17 yaşımdı.

* * *

Aramızda geçen ve genel halimize bakılınca Ross ve Laura için tuhaf, hatta şaşılası bile olmayan piyano sahnesinden bir hafta sonrasıydı.

Bana bir şey oluyordu.

Ne olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu.

İnsanlar soruyordu, neden böyle dalgınmışım. Kendim hakkında ancak onların bildiği kadar biliyordum. Omuz silkip geçiyordum sonuçta. Yorgunmuşum, güya. Puerto Rico yoruyormuş.

Evet, artık filmin çekimleri bitmişti. Mutluydum, artık diziye ve _arkadaşlarıma_ daha çok vakit ayırabilecektim. Teen Beach Movie iyiydi, Puerto Rico iyiydi; Grace, Maia, John ve Garret iyiydi, herkes iyiydi ve güzel zamanlar geçirmiştim ama bunun yerini tutamazdı. Austin &amp; Ally kısaca hayatımın ailemden sonraki yarısıydı. Onlarsız yapamazdım.

Sanırım bu yüzdendi, sette en son karşılaştığım o kişiyi (nedense hep ikimizden biri geç kalırdı) görünce ikimiz de gülmeye başlamıştık ve gelip kocaman açtığım kollarımı sıkı bir kucaklaşmayla doldurmuştu.

Ve evet, sadece bir hafta ayrı geçirmiştik. Benden fazla uzaklaşmadan, göz teması kurabilmek için biraz geri çekildi, kollarım hala onun beline sarılıydı.

"İlk filmini çektin! Seninle gurur duyuyorum, Lynch!"

Gülüp tekrar ona sarıldım. Kendim hakkında konuşmayı sevmezdim, onlar ise utandığımı bildikleri için bunu yapmaya bayılırlardı. Ama fısıldadım, "Teşekkür ederim."

Arkamızdan birinin boğazını temizlemesiyle ayrıldık.

"Bölüyorum ama, çekime son 15 dakika," diye sırıtarak bildirip gitti Heath. Tabii ki, setteki herkesin bizimle "_Raura"_ başlığı altında uğraşmalarına da alışmıştık artık. Komikti. O zamanlar.

Ama o gece uyuyamadım. Odamı Ryland ile paylaştığım için dışarı çıktım, gitarım da elimdeydi. Oturdum havuzun kenarına, bir şarkı yazdım.

İğrenç olmuştu.

O sabah gitarım yanımda değildi ve havuza atılarak uyandırılmıştım.

Rocky.

Kalkıp onu kovaladıktan sonra -ki yetişememiştim- banyoya girdim ve aynada kendime baktım.

Ve yine_, iğrenç_ görünüyordum.

Bütün gece tek bir şey düşünmüştüm.

Laura ve ben neydik? Bunu ilk defa sorguluyordum.

İç çektim.

Laura.

* * *

"Şu ana kadar kaç kişiyle öpüştün?" diye sordum Laura'ya. Suratında tuhaf bir ifadeyle bana baktı.

Sanırım bakışının sebebi bu soruyu öğle yemeğimiz esnasında durup dururken sormayı tercih etmemdi. Ya da sorunun gerçekten saçma oluşundan. Ve korkarım ki öyleydi.

Ama güldü ve tekrar yemeğine döndü.

"Ne? Cevap vermeyecek misin? Laura?"

"Neden soruyorsun?"

"Yani, yarın öpüşme sahnemiz var ve aklıma geldi ve merak ettim. Yanlış anlama, bir şeyi değiştireceğinden falan değil. Sadece, hakkında bilmediğim tek şey bu sanırım."

"İlk olarak, gerçekten öpüşmeyeceğiz, Ross. Buna _Hollywood Sihri_ diyorlar," dedi Laura son cümlesinde kollarını kocaman açıp ses efekti yaparak. Gözlerimi devirdim ama engel olamadan gülümsedim.

Devam etti. "Ayrıca hakkımda bilmediğin tek şey bu değil," dedi tekrar yemeğine dönerek. Yüzünde okuyamadığım ifadeyi görsem de toparlanıp, "Pekala, Bayan Esrarengiz. O zaman ilk öpücüğünü anlat."

"Tam olarak amacın ne bilmiyorum ama çok merak ediyorsan açıklayayım," dedi ve bana döndü. "Kimseyle öpüşmedim. Yani anlatacak bir şey yok."

Ağzım açık kalmıştı.

Laura. Benim tanıdığım Laura. Bir erkeğin aradığı tüm özellikleri aynı anda bulunduran kız. Laura Marano. Ne kadar yüzeysel baktığımı bilmiyordum her şeye. Tam bir aptaldım, onu gerçekten tanıyana kadar.

"Hadi oradan!" dedim gülerek. Gayet ciddiydi. Laura kimseyi öpmemişti.

"Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum, ama yerinde olsam nedenini merak etmezdim," diye ekledi yemeğini bırakıp. "Bu biraz karışık."

"Ama dinlemek istiyorum."

Bir iç çekti. "Gerçekten istiyor musun?"

Başımı salladım. Etrafımızdaki insanlara bakıp, "Hadi odamda konuşalım," dedi. Onu nadiren bu kadar ciddi görürdüm.

Giyinme odasına girdiğimizde hep yaptığımız gibi odayı kilitledik ve bir koltuğa oturduk. Bana baktı. Gergindi. Hissedebiliyordum. Bir sorun vardı.

"Ben hastaydım, Ross."

Kalbim hızlı atmaya başlamıştı. Farkında olmadan iyice yanına kaydım. "Ne hastalı-"

"Mental bir hastalık. Yani kısaca _kaçığın tekiydim_, diyebiliriz." Başını elleri arasına aldı.

Bir süre odada sessizlik hâkim sürmüştü.

"Neden… neden kimseye anlatmadın? _Bana bile_." Zorlukla konuşmuştum.

Birden bana dönüp, "Çünkü tekrar onu getirmek istemedim ve onu atlattığıma göre kimsenin bilmesine gerek yoktu. Ally rolünü aldığım gün tedavi iyi yönde gitmeye başladı. O zamana kadar herkes benden kaçardı zaten. Sebebi de bu işte, herkes senden kaçarsa bir 'ilk öpücüğün' de olmaz değil mi? Ya da arkadaşların. Her neyse. Hala bazen başka biri gibi davranıyorum ve seni de korkutmak istemedim. Ama işte gerçek. Bir şey fark etti mi? "

Kalbime koca bir ağrı saplanmıştı sanki. Bakışları aynı anda hem soğuk hem üzgündü. "Senden kaçacağımı mı düşündün? Böyle bir şey yapacağıma inanmış olamazsın."

Gözleri dolmuştu. "Sen her zaman çok iyiydin. Herkesle iyi anlaşırdın, kalabalık etrafınla harika bir çocukluk geçirmiştin ve anılarını dinlemeyi severdim. Bunu bilsen ve benimkileri duysan üzüleceğimi düşünüp onları asla anlatmazdın."

Gözlerimi sıkıca kapatıp başımı ellerimin arasına aldım ve pürüzlü bir nefes aldım. Haklıydı. Bunu asla yapmazdım.

Bunca zamandır çocukluğuna dair neden bu kadar az şey anlatıp çok dinlediğini anlamazdım. Gerçekten sürekli çalıştığına ve bunları yaşamaya zamanı olmadığına inanırdım. Bir bakıma öyleydi de, 5 yaşında bu işe başlamıştı ve durmamıştı.

Ama sebep işte buydu ve _o kadar_ iyi bir oyuncuydu ki bana, 7/24 beraber olduğu insana bunu fark ettirmemişti.

Ona döndüm, gözlerim onunki kadar doluydu, emindim. "O zaman sorduğumda anlattıkların…" sözcüklerim havada kalmıştı, ama anlayıp başını çevirdi. "Vanessa'nın anılarıydı. Bazıları benim hayal gücüme aitti, gerçi. Her zaman olmasını istediğim gibi: Sosyal, sevilen ve harika bir çocuk. Ama gerçekte insanlar dizi başlayıp ben şöhrete ve iyi bir görünüme -ya da daha iyi bir sağlığa- sahip olduğumda arkadaşım olmak istediler."

Yutkundum. Ama biliyordum, bu sesimin çatlamasını durdurmayacaktı. Dönüp tekrar eski halimi aldım. Hala bakmakta zorlanıyordum. "Benden saklamana izin verdiğime inanamıyorum. Hiç sormadığıma-"

Elini omzuma getirdi. "Kendini suçlu hissetmeni istemiyorum, Ross. Bunları sana bu yüzden anlatmadım."

Sonunda ona döndüm. Kızarmış gözlerimiz karşılaşınca kendimi zor tuttum, ağlarsam görmemeliydi. Devam etti, sesi çok yumuşaktı, fısıldar gibi. "Anlatacak kadar değerli olduğun için anlattım. Kimseye bahsetmeyeceğini ve beni anlayacağını bildiğim için. _Tanıdığım en özel insan_ olduğun için."

Etraf iyice bulanıklaşmıştı. Ona sıkıca sarıldım.

Gözlerimi kapatıp yaşların yanaklarımdan hızlıca kaymasına izin verdim ve boynumda daha önce hiç şahit olmadığım şekilde hıçkırarak ağlarken sadece ona sarılmaya devam ettim.

Bunca zaman bana yalan söylemesine takılacak değildim, bir zamanlar bir çeşit kişilik bozukluğu olduğu için ondan soğuyacak _hiç_ değildim. Bütün dalıp gittiği zamanları hatırlayınca ona daha sıkı sarıldım. Her şey şimdi rayına oturmuştu işte.

Hala çok güzel kokuyordu.

Sadece onu _daha çok _sevmeme neden olmuştu.

O gece kendimi kandırmayı bıraktığım ilk geceydi.

Ona âşıktım.

Bütün gece ağladım.

* * *

Hala ona söylememiştim. Bana her şeyi anlattığından bu yana birkaç ay geçmişti. İkimiz de 17'nin son günlerindeydik ve hala ona hiçbir şey söylememiştim.

Her geçen gün daha ciddi bir hal alıyordu.

Ve zor.

Ciddiyim, aklımı okuyabilen biri en yakın arkadaşımla ilgili düşüncelerimi görse bir daha suratına bakamazdım.

Bu kız benim ölümüm olacaktı.

Ve Ally'nin kıyafet seçimleri.

Tamam, yaşadığın yer neredeyse her mevsim sıcak bir iklime sahip Ally Dawson, anlıyorum; ama o şortlar da _NEYİN NESİ._ Biraz Austin'i de düşün.

Laura'yı izliyordum. Karşımdaki koltukta yeni sahne için senaryosuna göz atıp ezberlerini tekrarlıyordu. Normal şartlarda benim de aynı şeyi yapmam gerekirdi.

O şortların olmadığı şartlarda.

Bekle- öyle demek istemedim. Belki biraz aklımdan geçirmiş olabilirim ama hayır, kast ettiğim kesinlikle bu değildi. Zaten o şartın gerçekleşmesi durumunda bu sadece beni daha zor durumda bırakırdı.

Her neyse.

Raini bana bir dirsek atınca dünyaya döndüm. Başıyla Laura'yı işaret etti ve, "Bunu hissedebiliyor," dedi sessizce gülerek.

"Ne? Neyi hissedebiliyor?"

"Bakışlarını, seni zeki."

"Abartıyorsun," dedim, istemsizce biraz gergin bir ses tonuyla. Bekle, az önce Raini'ye Laura'yı izlediğimi mi itiraf etmiştim?

Hiçbir şey söylemeden telefonunu çıkarıp Laura'dan son gelen mesajı açtı:

–_Ross'a beni _yine_ gözleriyle soyduğunu hissedebildiğimi ve her ne kadar komik de olsa bunun son derece tuhaf bir durum olduğunu açıklar mısın lütfen?_

Suratım Laura'nın kırmızı ojelerinin rengini alırken ona baktım, o da bana bakıyordu. Gülüp başını iki yana salladı, tam zamanında gelip beni kurtaran isminin anonsuyla da yerinden kalkıp ilerlemeye başladı.

O sırada hiç beklemediğim bir şey yapıp yanımdan geçerken eğildi ve kulağıma fısıldadı, "İşimiz burada bitmedi, Lynch." Ve sonra göz kırpıp gitmişti.

...

LANET OLSUN, LAURA.

* * *

Birini her şeyiyle isteyip ona hiç ulaşamadığınızda son basamağa gelmiş olursunuz. İlk olarak, ona çoktan son derece âşıksınızdır.

Onu piyano çalarken izlemişsinizdir; gülerken, gülümserken, uyurken, dikkatini bir şeye verirken, müzik dinlerken, dans ederken, üzgünken, korkmuşken, kızgınken, başka biri kılığında işini yaparken.

Ve sonra sizi izlerken.

Aslında her şey basitti. Sette bütün sahnelerimiz bittiğinde hep yaptığımız gibi, benim odamda film izliyorduk. İkimiz için de favori olan ve muhtemelen yüzlerce kez izlediğimiz müzikal filmden gözlerimi ayırıp ona döndüğümde film yarısına gelmişti ve doğrudan gözlerime bakıyordu.

Ben de ona bakıyordum. Hepsi bu.

Kolum onun omzuna sarılıydı, onunki de benim göğsümdeydi. Hiç bu kadar yakın olmamıştık.

Ve tesadüf müdür, hiçbir şey söylemiyorduk.

Bir çekimdi, belki de üç yılı geçmiş arkadaşlığımızı bozacak bir çekimdi ama aşırı hızlanmış ve neredeyse duyabildiğim kalp atışlarım eşliğinde -eminim göğsümde olan eli sayesinde onları hissedebiliyordu- ikimiz de aynı anda eğildik ve birbirini arayan iki mıknatıs gibi, dudaklarımız birleşmişti.

O anı o kadar uzun süredir bekliyordum ki. Kalbim artık eskisinden de hızlı atıyordu.

Onun ilk öpücüğüydüm. Neden önemliydi bilmiyorum ama öyleydim ve hepsi buydu işte. Sanırım ne olursa olsun, beni hiç unutmayacağından o an emin olduğum içindi. Hiç kimse ilk öpücüğünü unutamaz.

Dudaklarımız birbiri üzerinde yavaş ama keskin hareketlerde geziniyordu; koca odada müzikalin sesi birden kesilmiş, sadece hızlı solukları ve öpücüğün sebep olduğu hafif şapırtıyı duyuyordum.

Kollarım artık beline sarılmıştı, onun elleri ise yanaklarımı kavrıyordu. Beni kendine çekti, artık sırtı koltuğa yaslanmıştı ve ben onu incitmemek için ağırlığımı vermemeye çalışıyordum. Böylece iyice derinleşip iyi bir Fransız öpücüğüne döndü.

Elleri yanaklarımdan ayrıldı ve sarı buklelerim arasında kayboldu, saçımı çekmesiyle boğazımdan değişik bir ses çıkardığımı hatırlıyorum. Laura bende bıraktığı etkiyle gülümsedi ve ben de hafifçe dudağını ısırıp aynı etkiyi bırakabileceğimi göstermiş oldum.

Sonra istemeden de olsa çekildim.

"Neden durdun?" dedi, ikimiz de nefes nefeseydik. Dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük daha bırakıp dürüstçe cevapladım, "Devam etseydik doğru zamanda kendimi durduramazdım çünkü."

Alnımı onunkine yaslayıp gözlerimi kapattım. Güldü. Belinde olan parmaklarımdan birini hareket ettirince hafifçe sıçradı. Ben de gülüp onu gıdıklamaya başladım.

Klişe olacak ama, kahkahaları duyduğum en güzel müzikti.

Onunla 18'i yaşamak güzeldi.

* * *

"Bugün sevgililer günü, Ross. Karıcığına ne aldın?"

Merdivenlerden iniş yapmakta olduğum salonda, o kadar yakın oturarak ne yapmaya çalıştıklarını bilmediğim -bana bu yakınlık çok tanıdık gelmişti ve tam da bu yüzden bir ara ablamla ufak bir konuşma yapmalıydım- Ellington ve Rydel güldü.

Ben ise yeni kalkmış olmamın verdiği salaklıkla Rocky'nin suratına baktım. "Ne?"

Ellington sırıtıp araya girdi, "LaurLaur'dan bahsediyor."

"Laura mı?" Ve yine, kızarıyordum. "Biz sevgili değiliz. Ayrıca _karıcığım _falan da değil, Rocky. Şunu keser misin lütfen?"

Rocky ise sırıtmayı bırakmamakta kararlıydı. "Tabii. O yüzden onun resmini çizmiştin."

"GÜNLÜĞÜMÜ MÜ OKUDUN?!"

"Aha! Çizdiğini biliyordum. İyi tahmin, Rock Mark," diye gereksiz bir sevinç nidasıyla kendi kendine beşlik çaktı.

Kendimi ele vermek konusunda harikaydım.

Rydel ise bana döndü, "Yani? Bir şey yapmayacak mısın?"

Başımı iki yana salladım. "Rahatsız olmasını istemiyorum yani sonuçta biz çok yakın arkadaşız ve-"

Rydel gözlerini devirip, "Ve biz de aptalız, Ross."

Onlara geçen ay ne olduğunu anlatmamıştım. Görünüşe bakılırsa, öpüştüğümüzü bilselerdi çıldırıp evlilik planlarımızı yaparlardı.

İşte ailem.

Sessizce diğer koltuğa, Rocky, Rydel ve Ellington'dan olabildiğince uzağa geçtim. Evet, bir şeyler olmuştu ve evet, hep oluyordu ama ne yapacağımı gerçekten bilmiyordum. Adı olmayan değişik bir ilişki içindeydik.

Bunu istemiyordum.

Ayrıca asıl düşüncem böyle zamanlarda verilen hediye paketlerinin sadece o özel günü somutlaştırdığını düşünmemdi.

Sonuçta ben de ayağa kalktım ve sorgulayan bakışlarına karşılık, ceketimi giyerken aceleyle seslendim, "Bizimkiler sorarsa _ona_ gittiğimi söyleyin."

* * *

Ne yapmalıydım, hiçbir fikrim yoktu.

İlk defa böyle bir şey yapıyordum ve sanırım filmlerdeki gibi cama tırmanmam falan gerekiyordu.

Ama hepimiz biliyoruz ki, bunu yapamazdım. Herhangi bir zaman sakatlanacak ya da rezil olacaksam o gün bugün olmamalıydı.

O yüzden kafamda hazırladığım konuşmayı yapmak için kapı zilini kullandım, bu arada Bayan Marano'nun Laura'yı aşağı çağırma teklifini reddedip imalı tuhaf gülümsemesini önemsememeye çalıştım.

Herkesin beraber olmamızı istemesine şu zamana kadar alışmış olmam gerekiyordu, değil mi? Ama hayır. Ailelerimizden bizim için iki saatliğine evlerini boşaltmalarını rica etsek bunu gerçekten yapacaklarını biliyor olmak hala tuhaf ve korkutucuydu.

Merdivenleri yavaşça tırmanıp koridorda odasının olduğu yere gelene kadar yürüdüm. Bir saniyeliğine durup derin bir nefes aldım. Biraz sonra yapacağım konuşmadan sonra -bu eve gelirken planlamıştım- her şey sona erecekti ve kurtulacaktım. Artık bu yükü taşıyamazdım; bir sonu olmalıydı. Kapıyı açtım.

O ana kadar kendimi sakinleştirmek için yaptıklarım ya da yolda ezberlediğim konuşma aynı kitaplarda anlatılanlar gibi kayboldu ve kapıyı kapatıp birkaç adımla ona döndüm, Laura başını okuduğu kitaptan kaldırıp beni görünce gülerek, "Bilirsin, önce kapıyı çala-"

"Seni seviyorum."

…

Sessizlik.

Sanırım iki dakika sürdü.

İşte bu. İlk kez Laura'yı sessiz bırakmıştım.

Ama sadece o değil, ikimiz de hiçbir şey söylemiyorduk.

Odanın sessizliğine hızlı ve düzensiz alınan soluklar hâkimdi.

Hani başında söylemiştim ya, aklımı kaçırma isteği uyandıran ilk röportaj falan. Şu an yaşadığımın yanında hiçbir şeydi.

"Bir şey söyle," dedim çaresizce alçak bir sesle ve beni duyduğundan pek de emin olmamış şekilde.

İşte sona erdirme derken bahsettiğim buydu. Onu sevdiğimi saklamayı sona erdirecektim. Ama şu an arkadaşlığımız sanırım sona eren bir diğer şeydi ve hiçbir zaman eskisi gibi olamayacaktı.

Gözlerinden yaşlar süzülmeye başladı.

"Laura…" Yatağının kenarındaki boş yere oturup elindeki kitabı başucuna bıraktım ve ağladığında -nefret ettiğim zamanlarda- hep yaptığım gibi yüzünü kavrayıp yanağındaki yaşları sildim.

Çikolata rengi gözleri benimkinden ayrılmamıştı. Ondan başka kimseyle bu kadar uzun süre göz teması kuramazdım ve bu da bana diğer hissettirdikleri kadar acayipti.

Ama gözlerinde ağlamasının sebebini görebiliyordum. Eski hayatı hala onun üstünde etkisini koruyordu ve bunu bilmek canımı acıtıyordu. Keşke ne kadar kusursuz olduğunu ona anlatmamın bir yolu olsaydı.

Elbette vardı bir yolu. Bulurdum. Bana hiçbir zaman karşılık vermese de. Aramız bozulsa da. Ne olursa olsun, o çok değerliydi. Keşke hayatına daha önce girseydim.

Eğer hala sizin için net değilse, açıklamalıyım: Ona eski hayatında duyacağına hiç inanmadığı bir şey söylediğim için şaşırmış, sonra da geçmişe dair pek de harika olmayan kesitler hatırlamıştı. Buna inanabiliyor musunuz? Ben de. Haksızlıktı. Sanki bilmiyordu beni, ona nasıl baktığımı. Yine de suçlu hissediyordum. Hatırlattığım için.

Kafamda boğuşan düşünceleri bir kereliğine umursamayıp sessizliği tekrar bozmaya kalkıştım. "Seni üzmek istememi-"

"Ben de seni seviyorum."

O gün kaçıncı kez olduğunu bilmiyorum ama kalp atışlarım yine aşırı düzensizleşmişken bunu her seferinde nasıl başardığını merak ediyordum.

Her seferinde nasıl beni alt ettiğini.

Beni öptüğünde bunu merak etmeyi bıraktım ama.

Zaten hep böyle olurdu.

* * *

Uyandığımda son birkaç aydır ilk defa, yüzüme çarpan güneş ışığına karşın, gülümsedim.

Sabah olup bilinciniz yerine geldiğinde, henüz gözlerinizi açmamış ve gülümsüyorsanız o günü harika geçireceğinizden eminsinizdir.

Öbür yandan, kafayı yemiş de olabilirsiniz. Ama sorun yoktu, ikisine de alışabilirdim.

Gözlerimi açıp onu tam da tahmin ettiğim -umduğum- gibi yanımda uyurken bulunca hissettiğim şey her zamankinden farklıydı.

Onunla ilk kez uyanmıyordum, evet; ama bu sefer sadece en yakın arkadaşı değildim. Bu sefer, her şey eksiksizdi.

Onu uyandırmamaya çalışarak biraz doğruldum, ama hala kollarımdan biri ona sarılıydı.

Laura'yla en sevdiğimiz şey buydu galiba. Sarılmak, uyumak; ve sarılarak uyumak.

Hareket ettiğimi fark edip bana daha sıkı sarıldı. Saçlarını yüzünün önünden çektim. Farklılıklardan birisi de ilk defa bir sabaha, yeni bir güne onunla uyanıyor oluşumdu. Çok güzeldi yine.

Sabah sevimliliğinin bende uyandırdığı hisler yüzünden, biraz da güne bir an önce onunla başlama isteğinin bencilliğiyle, eğilip alnına küçük bir öpücük kondurdum.

Uyanmamıştı.

Böylece ani bir kararla beraber burnunun ucunu da öptüm.

Artık gülümsüyordu.

Yanakları ve çenesine de çok hafif birer öpücük. Gözlerini açmamaya kararlıydı ama uyandığını o gülümsemesiyle çoktan biliyordum. Güldüm.

Sonra boynuna yaklaşıp yine hafifçe öptüm.

Belki sonra dayanamayıp birkaç kez daha, hepsi birbirinden daha büyük öpücükler.

Bu uyandırma yöntemini sevmiştim. Zaman nasıl geçti ve ne zaman o noktaya geldik bilmiyorum ama kendime gelmeden önce resmi olarak üstünde sayılırdım, boynunu öpüyordum ve kendimi durdurmam gerekirdi ama artık asıl sebebim, gözlerini açması bile aklımdan çıkmıştı. Sadece aldığı nefesler sıklaşmıştı, ne yaptığımın farkına varmıştım ve bu şu anki durumumu daha da zorlaştırıyordu.

Bir morluk bırakmamın -makyaj denilen bir unsur olsa da- bir Disney starı için sorun yaratabileceğini bilmesem durmayabilirdim.

Çekilip bakışlarıyla karşılaştım. Artık tamamen uyanmış görünüyordu. Aynı onun gibi gülümseyip fısıldadım. "Günaydın."

Gülmeye başladı. Neden olduğunu bilmesem de bir süre sonra ben de gülüyordum ve işte bu kadar da tuhaftık.

Sonra durdum. Sanırım artık evden ayrılmamız gerekiyordu. Benim grupla toplantım ve onun da hazırlanması gereken bir fotoğraf çekimi vardı.

Aklımdan geçenleri okumuş gibi, yüzünde isteksiz bir ifade belirdi. "Geç kalıyoruz."

Başımı salladım. Az önce dediklerini duymuştum ama bilincim çok da yerinde değildi sanırım; yine aklımı başımdan alıyordu. Belki de o zaman, ama tam anlamıyla _o anda_, hislerimi bir kâğıda dökseydim şimdi büyük bir şair; ya da daha mantıklısı yeni albümümüz için harika bir şarkı sözü yazmış olabilirdim.

Ama bunu yapabilmek için önce ondan gözlerimi ayırabilmem gerekirdi. Ki, bu da yapamadıklarımın başında geliyordu.

İkimiz de kıpırdamıyorduk. İkimiz de şikâyetçi değildik. Ve yine, _ikimiz de_ sadece birbirimize bakıyorduk.

Aman tanrım, gerçekten kusma isteği uyandıran çiftlerden birine dönüşmemiştik, değil mi? Soruyorum çünkü _ikimiz de_ romantizme aşırı bağlı insanlardık ve sahte olunmadığı sürece, bizim için romantizm harikaydı. Ve evet, sahtelikten de son derece uzaktık. Yani iğrenç değildik. Değil mi?

Laura tekrar gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. "_Hala_ geç kalıyoruz, Ross."

"Hı-hı."

"Sanırım kalkman gerekiyor."

"Kesinlikle."

Hala yerimden kıpırdamıyordum. Benim yerimde kim olsa- BEKLE. NEDEN BENİM YERİMDE OLUYORMUŞ? Burası _sadece benim_ huzurlu alanımdı.

"Laura?"

"Hı?"

"Sen şimdi benimsin değil mi?"

Güldü. "Sen de benim olduğun sürece."

Bu kıza çok âşıktım. Henüz bu kadarından haberi yoktu. İşte biliyorsunuz, _seni seviyorum_ diyeli bir gün bile olmamıştı daha. Onu mutlu edecek bir şeyler daha bırakmak istiyordum.

Böyle söylediğime de bakmayın; sadece bir ay sonra oldukça özel bir günümüzde (detayları anlatamayacağım, o kadar da değil ve üzgünüm ama bize de bir şeyler kalmalı, _o gece de _bunlardan bir tanesi) ona bunu da itiraf etmiştim. Bu sefer yine bir anlığına donup kalsa da, şükürler olsun ki ağlamamış, gülümseyip aynı sözcükleri tekrarlamıştı.

Ve sonraki "…" yıl sonra da. (Not: Aradan kaç yıl geçirdiğimizi ve şimdi birbirimizin kaç yaşı olduğumuzu söylemiyorum; ama merak falan ederseniz, hala yanımda. Hatta az önce beni yine bir şeyler -yani bu hikâyeyi, anladınız muhtemelen- yazarken yakaladı ve gülümsedi. Sonra ben de ona gülümsedim. Ve şu an sırf bu yüzden yazdığıma odaklanmakta zorlanıyorum. İşte bu nedenden dolayı, bitirip onun yanına gideceğim.)

Geleceğimizi bir kenara bırakıp o ana dönersek…

Onu tekrar öptüm ve o da beni ve bilin bakalım ne?

O gün sete _ikimiz de_ geç kalmıştık.

Bu aynı sebepten birçok _işe geç kalışın_ ilkiydi.

**\- **_**bitti.**_

* * *

_**Y/N: Bunu yazarken bazı yerlerde kıkırdadım. Cidden. İtiraf ediyorum. **_

_**Ve umarım sizde de aynı etkiyi bırakabilmişimdir. Başta belirttiğim gibi, biraz farklıydı sanki, ha? :D**_

_**Oylar ve yorumlar harikadır. ;)**_

_**Love you. **_

_**Not: One-shot başlığı altındaki hikâyelerin devamı yoktur.**_


End file.
